The present invention relates to an electrical connector mounting arrangement which has a shell with a fastening mechanism, more particularly to an electrical connector mounting arrangement which can be reliably mounted on a panel for conveniently and accurately engaging with another electrical connector.
Auxiliary fastening devices such as screws are often used to secure an electrical connector mounted onto a panel. However, the assembly and disassembly process is troublesome. Other means used to secure one connector to a mating connector include retention mechanisms formed inside the respective housings of the two mating connectors. Such mechanisms tend to lose effectiveness after a period of use. Therefore, an electrical connector with an improved fastening mechanism is desired. Additionally, a shell capable of providing EMI shielding should be included on the connector to assure reliable signal transmission.